Bereavement
by Selphie Kinneas 175
Summary: SS. One-shot. She never knew how much she could miss the mere sound of his voice, the beauty in his sapphire eyes, or the warmth of his touch. No matter how hard she prayed to the heavens, he would not answer her desperate calls of his name. He was gone, and her heart was broken.


**A/N: Hello all! **If you're one of my What Makes a Hero readers, then do not fret - the next chapter is coming along nicely and this one-shot did not detract from my working on it.

About this one-shot... Well, I've dealt with a tremendous amount of loss this year in my life. I've lost five immediate family members this year alone, and it's been very painful. The most recent one, my grandfather, was the most agonizing of them all, though, just because I was always so close to him. He had an open casket funeral and basically, well, it was hard to witness, to say the least.

So, I'm sure you can guess that this one-shot is very personal to me. Pretty much 90% of all the dialogue written here was spoken at my grandfather's funeral by my family members, and the narrative is, I feel, a pretty accurate depiction of how it felt to see him lying lifeless when he had always been so full of life when he was alive. I cried nearly the entire time I wrote this, and I literally poured all of my heart and emotion into it, so I hope you can feel that in my words.

I would so appreciate your honest feedback once you're done reading, so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to hit that review button down there :)

* * *

**Bereavement**

_By: Selphie Kinneas 175_

**.:.**

It was a pain like nothing she had ever felt before.

Hearing that he had left this world for the Sacred Realm was one thing, but witnessing his soulless body with her own eyes was an agony unlike any she knew was even possible.

Groose had delivered the news to the hero's wife that he had been gravely injured in battle, and that the doctors of the newly-developed Hyrule were not sure if he would make it. She had hastened to his bedside, and was distraught to see him feverish and unconscious. She held his clammy hand, slick with sweat and weak from illness. He had come to for a brief moment that first day. She would never forget his weary – but still ever so beautiful – eyes as he looked up at her in a sort of daze. She wasn't even sure if he was aware that he was awake and looking at her, but she was glad to see him responding.

He had remained ill for around a week from an infection that had rooted into the center of a massive gash across his middle. The hero's friends and family remained optimistic, knowing that he had not acquired such a title for giving up easily. He had endured so many injuries in his lifetime, they thought, so surely he would be able to endure this just the same.

They were wrong, and it felt like a knife in each of their hearts when they realized that fact.

Professor Owlan, who had taken up a position as one of the very few healers of this new land, had been the one to volunteer to give Zelda the news of her beloved's passing, knowing that it would be easier to hear from someone she was familiar with as opposed to a stranger.

At first, she had been silent, almost as if she hadn't heard him. But when he called her name after moments of silence in confusion, she broke down. She shook her head furiously, not wanting to believe the words she was hearing.

She had refused to help in planning his funeral, still telling herself that it was all just a horrible, horrible nightmare that would soon be over. Other friends and residents of Hyrule took it upon themselves to plan the commemoration of the hero, as he had become dear to everyone that knew him.

Now she was here, standing before her husband's lavish casket. It was made of a rich mahogany with delicate carvings of gold etched along it. The left side was lifted up, allowing visitors to give the hero their final goodbyes. It was there, on the underside of the lid, that a beautifully designed image of the Triforce lay in gold, followed by Hylian scripture that read, '_Going home…_'

A tear fell from her lashes and landed on the black veil that covered her face as she looked down at her love. He was dressed exquisitely in what everyone had come to know him in: his green hero's tunic. A seamstress had seen to making it appear much more regal for this occasion, adding a golden trim and embroidering the Triforce over his heart. His hands were clasped around the hilt of the Master Sword just under his ribcage, the steel pointed towards his feet.

She reached her hand over and grabbed his, letting out an uncontrollable sob at that moment. His hands were freezing cold, and he didn't grab back like she had subconsciously expected him to. She placed her other hand on his icy cheek, looking sadly upon his closed lids. She wished more than anything that she could just see his eyes one more time… His eyes had always been the most beautiful shade of blue, and she had spent the last many years getting lost in them every day. But now, they were closed forever, and she would never be able to get lost in them again.

Her chest literally ached, as if someone had stabbed her clean in the heart. Her face was drenched in the tears that uncontrollably spilled from her lashes, but she didn't care. She never imagined living a day without hearing his calm, soothing voice, or without seeing his deep, cobalt irises. She never imagined that she would have to miss him.

"How am I supposed to live without you?" she whispered, leaning in a bit closer.

How could she return to the home that they had built together, filled with things that they had collected together, and sleep in the bed that they had slept in together? How could she wake up without turning over and giving him a good morning kiss? How could she sit down for a meal and stare at the seat where he should be sitting, only to see it empty? How could she get dressed in the morning without seeing a pair of his shoes or an article of his clothing and smelling his scent on them, constantly reopening the wound of his passing? How could she go to sleep at night without his warm embrace just before dozing off, his side of the bed being cold and empty?

"Link…" she softly called, "How am I supposed to live without you?" she asked again.

She wanted to hear him say something, anything at all; she just wanted to hear his voice. There was no response, not even so much as a twitch. His body was cold and lifeless, devoid of even the rise and fall of his chest. There was no warmth, no life… and so she got no reply.

She wept harder, the pain in her chest intensifying.

"You always hated lying on your back," she cried, knowing that he always preferred sleeping on his side.

She placed a hand on his chest in hopes of feeling a heartbeat; she knew she wouldn't, but at this point she was willing to try anything. The realization that his heart would never beat again only forced her to cry that much harder.

"Oh, Link…" she sobbed, placing her hand back on his cheek as she looked at him.

He looked so serene in death, the corners of his lips just ever so slightly curved up in a smile. It was barely there and hard to notice, but she could have spotted it from a mile away. It wasn't his true smile, though, and that broke her heart. His smile – the one he displayed when he was at his happiest – was the widest grin anyone could ever muster. It made Zelda's heart flutter just to think of how handsome a smile he had. His laughter was contagious… she would give anything just to hear him laugh one more time.

If only she had known that this would be his end. If only she had known that he was on his death bed the week he was ill. No one knew, in truth; everyone thought he would survive it. Even though he only came to consciousness a mere couple of times, everyone knew that Link was the strongest person they had ever met, and certainly no one thought that an infection from a wound would do him in.

There was nothing she could do now, though, and she had to accept that – no matter how painful.

She pulled her veil back and leaned in close to his face, leaving only a couple inches between them as she whispered, "I did everything I could… By the Goddess," she sniffled, "I hope you know that I did everything I could…"

She pecked his cold lips lightly, a loud sob escaping her throat when she realized that the gesture was not, and would not be reciprocated.

She stood back up straight and closed her eyes, taking herself back to all the happy moments they had shared together. Growing up together on Skyloft, running and playing as if there was not a worry to be had. The Wing Ceremony, and beginning to realize that they were more than just friends. The journey that had branded him the hero and her the Goddess reborn, the time in which their love for one another had even more strongly developed. The move to the surface world and the establishing of the land they now called Hyrule, an event that proclaimed the couple to be leaders of this new world. The day of their wedding which wasn't much later seeing as neither of them could wait to spend the rest of their lives together, and it was a gorgeous occasion that Zelda would never forget. And then, of course, there was…

"Mommy?" a small voice called at her side, tugging on the hem of her mid-length black dress.

She quickly wiped the wetness from her cheeks as she turned to her son.

He looked slightly puzzled, "Can I see daddy?"

Stifling the tears, she gave him a nod and lifted him up into her arms where he could look upon Link with her. He stared long and hard at his father's face, a look of confliction on his young features.

"He looks like he's sleeping," he stated as he turned to look at his mother.

She sniffled, "You're right, honey, he does."

"Is he having good dreams?"

She nodded, "I'm sure he is."

He thought for a moment before saying, "Is daddy with grandpa now?"

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer, but she smiled through them as she replied, "Yeah… Yeah they are."

"Why are you crying, mommy?"

She tried to wipe the tears away with her free hand, but they were so free-flowing that it was useless.

"Mommy's just sad, sweetie. She misses daddy – and grandpa – very much."

The little boy furrowed his brow in confusion, "But, he looks happy in his dreams, mama. And he gets to be with grandpa! I bet they're having all kinds of fun!"

She smiled at her son's youthful and beautiful way of looking at things, wishing for a moment that adults could have the same outlook on life as children.

"I think you're right."

"Can I say goodbye to daddy?"

She gave him a forlorn nod, feigning a weak-hearted smile.

The little boy turned to his father and said, "I hope you and grandpa have good dreams! Bye daddy, I love you," and he pressed his hand to his lips and blew him a kiss.

Zelda could no longer contain her tears. She placed her son back down on the ground and told him to go to his Uncle Groose. He took off happily, leaving Zelda alone to say her final farewells to her beloved.

She looked down at him lying handsomely in his casket, placing her hand on top of his one last time. It was like losing half of herself, like he was taking half of her spirit, her heart, and her soul with him to the grave. They had formed such an intense bond to one another that it felt like a part of her was missing, like she was no longer whole without him.

She had only ever known living with him in her life, how could she learn now to live without him? There was so much they still wanted to do together, so much more life left to live at each other's side.

How would their son handle growing up without his father? Especially when he would inevitably grow old enough to understand that he wasn't simply dreaming, and that he would never wake up? Zelda knew that her son would hardly be able to even remember his father as he grew older, and that thought alone was enough to render her breathless.

She sobbed harder still, leaning forward and resting her forehead on top of his motionless chest. She shook her head, telling herself that this couldn't be real – it just _couldn't_ be.

She picked herself up and gazed down at his closed lids, placing a cupped hand back on his cold cheek as she leaned in for one final kiss. The consistently flowing tears spilling onto his face as well. She wiped the wetness off of his handsome features as she pulled back just barely, taking in one long, final look at him.

"I love you, Link," she whispered, her crying once again escalating, "I love you so much, Link… so, so much…"

A gentle hand on her shoulder pulled her away. She turned to see a very distraught looking Groose muttering that it was time to go. She gave him an acknowledging nod, turning back towards Link one last time. She placed her fingers to her own lips, kissed them, and then pressed them to her husband's as she whispered, "Goodbye, Link."

Her, Groose, and her young son headed for the exit, a deep, agonizing pain rooted in the pit of her stomach as she wept. Just before reaching the double doors, she turned back for another glance.

Beautiful flowers of every color and type filled every corner of the church, an elegant bouquet of red roses formed into the shape of a heart resting over the top of his casket. Sunlight filtered in through an ornate stained glass window just behind him, casting a warm glow over the hero's pale face, making him appear almost alive again. A countless number of friends, family, acquaintances, and even people Zelda did not know passed by and said their farewells to the hero. Some placed flowers at his side, while others simply said a prayer to the Goddess for his safe passage to the Sacred Realm. It astounded the young widow just how many lives her husband had touched during his time in this world; he truly was a hero and an amazing man whose likes would not grace this earth again for centuries.

Zelda took in the lovely sight for as long as she was able, knowing that this was the last time she would ever see his gorgeous face except for in her dreams. She closed her eyes as more tears threatened to escape her lashes, the realization hitting her hard that she would never see him again.

"I love you, Link," she murmured under her breath, "I am glad you are no longer in pain, and I pray that you knew just how loved you were down here… I hope you are at peace… Goodbye, my love…"

Her words were quiet, but they almost seemed to echo in the hallow chamber. She didn't know how, but she could feel it in her heart that Link had heard her, and her lips involuntarily curled up into a small smile.

She grabbed the doorknob and slowly made her exit, leaving behind her husband, her best friend, her one true love, and her life partner; most of all, though, she was leaving behind half of herself that she could never get back.

She cast one last look over her shoulder. From this point on, she would only have her memories to comfort her. She knew she would never again hear his comforting voice, get lost in his mesmerizing eyes, or feel his tender embrace – this was the last time she would even get to look upon him.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and sent a final prayer to the heavens. Asking the gods for the courage she needed, she stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind her, painfully accepting that she would never see her brave, handsome husband ever again. It was agonizing to know that she would carry on living while he would not, but she knew that the memory of his life and his essence was something that could never be taken away from her. Even though he would never physically be with her again, tales of his valor would live on for millennia, letting him, essentially, live forever.

It gave her peace to know that even though his presence had been taken away from her, there was one thing that no one could ever steal.

His memory would live on…

And his spirit would always be with her.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
